First
by Mattykips
Summary: Failing to acquire First rank has never stopped boiling Mello's blood. But when he happens upon someone who he believed dead, someone who could very well tear Near out of his place, he jumps at the opportunity.


A/N: It's been a while! I'm coming off hiatus, and i've got a couple fanfics for you guys, this being one of em. A few quick notes about this one first though. The A in this is my RP version of him. The nice thing about characters you know very little about, is you can make them be however you want. This particular A is how i'm rping him. So he's probably more then likely different from your own version, if you have one. Second, there are random characters in here, none of them really matter. So don't.. worry about random character A, B, C and D. Just focus on the main lot. They're not OC's, they're just filler charas. And last but not least, as with all of my stories, there will be a lot of mature and nsfw content. So if you don't like that stuff, I wouldn't.. read this.  
Okay enjoy. Reviews are nice but not necessary. Sorry bout this long word vomit, but I wanted to clear up stuff before the confusion has a chance to start.  
- Matt

It was quiet, much like it always was on cold nights in the city. Ordinary people didn't venture out now, when the winds were bitter and hurt to the bone. They stayed indoors, and huddled into blankets or fireplaces, or other people.

But A never considered himself ordinary. How could he? He wasn't like them. Not in the slightest.

A, Alternative, Alisx. Each name only known by few. Each name only assumed to belong to a dead man- no, a dead boy.

Only it was not true. Not entirely.

A was dead, in some ways, but not in others. Not that anyone but himself knew that. Who would believe it anyways?

That was distant memory now. Memories he longed to forget but knew he never would. They clung to his brain, much like the cold clung to those ordinary people out there. The memories bothered him more then the cold ever would.

He didn't feel the cold as much as most. He didn't feel much of anything, though.

So, while others stayed home, or drove to the nearest corner store, he put on his jumper and he went out.

He huddled into his jumper, locked the front door and jogged down the four steps and drive of his medium sized, waterfront flat. It wasn't much, but it was good enough for him. Simple. Just how he liked things to be.

The dark clouds overhead threatened rain. He ought to have brought an umbrella, or perhaps a hoodie, but it was too late now. He didn't have the energy to turn back and head inside again. He would deal with the inevitable rain.

It came, almost instantly after the thought crossed his mind. He had been some few miles down the road and then the clouds opened up and all the rain poured down upon him.

It soaked his dark ebony hair, plastering his bangs to his milky skin, and making it hard to see through his glasses. He let out a sigh of frustration and slicked his hair back out of his face. Then he disposed of his glasses to his inside pocket. No sense in leaving them on to squint through the droplets. At least he only needed them for reading, and trivial things like that- well, used to. He could have simply left them at home, he didn't require them any longer. They were simply.. a joy, something to remind him of life before. He just couldn't toss them away. Tried many times. The familiarity of them would be missed the second the glasses were gone, and he'd fetch them back.

The young man trudged through sidewalk and puddle, avoiding the deeper waters as best he could. Though he couldn't grow ill, soaked socks, shoes, and feet, weren't comfortable. Living or dead, it was an annoyance he was sure everyone detested, and he was determined not to deal with it today.

It was an abismal idea, to go for a walk, to go shopping, to do anything in this weather. However, remaining home, where memories liked to creep upon the cracked foundations of his mind, seemed a worse idea. He opted for this. Even soaked clothes and a red nose was preferred over the haunting memories and thoughts he would face at home. Besides, with cold weather and lack of people, there would hardly be any lines. It would almost be like he were the only person there.

A feeling he was familiar with.

The all too cheery cafe popped into his frame of sight as he approached the inner city, and took his mind away from all other thought. If he were to endure the weather, he would need one simple thing.

Entering the cafe and cringing at the annoying bell that dinged at the door opening, he strode to the counter. He recognized the girl there instantly, he worked with her most days out of the week, he ought to know her by now. Though could he consider her a friend?

Social norm was something he had no clue on.

"Morning Katie." he greeted, though he never looked directly at her. He was too busy oggling the freshly made muffins, biscuits, and cookies. "I didn't know you worked today." At least he could pull off idle conversation. Sort of.

The young teen girl popped her gum before she spoke to him, another sound that made him cringe but he never voiced how annoying it was to her. Confrontation was another thing he was no good with. So he opted to ignore her. Now _that _was something he was very good at.

"Sara called in sick, and I could use some extra cash so I took her shift. Otherwise i'd be sleeping right now.. what are you doing here? I always see you here, even when you don't work. Do you have no friends or something?"

Naturally she was a bit rude. A had come to expect it out of her. She never seemed to have a good day.

"I was on my way to the strip.." He replied, turning away from the display case to fish out bills he'd stuffed in his pocket. "But I need something to help me wake up first. So I decided to come get a coffee and muffin.. Which I will take by the way. The usual latte, you know what one, and today i'll get a carrot muffin." He didn't bother to answer the question on friends. Though, she was right. He had none.

She was frowning deeply as she struck the buttons on the register, and A wondered if she had possibly forgotten that that particular register needed to be turned off once and turned back on in the early morning to get it working better. He doubted she had listened to the manager earlier that week when he had explained it then. She didn't seem the type who actually cared about her job, it was for the paycheck.

He was one to talk though. He didn't really enjoy working there either. The uniform was nice, the pay was solid, and the hours were good, but it wasn't something he thoroughly enjoyed.

While in thought, he hadn't even heard the little bell go off, nor the heavy boots clomping their way to the counter. But he did hear the heavy throat clearing, and Katie's gaze was looking past him.

He turned to nearly come nose to chest with a tall blonde, who was frowning even deeper than Katie had been moments before.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't uh.." He let his sentence dribble off into nothing, and just stepped aside. The man didn't look the type for casual talk with a complete stranger. So he scooted over to the end of the counter, where his food and drink would be nudged to him by the ever cheery Adam in the back.

While waiting, he listened to the blonde order his own breakfast. His voice was quite soft, yet it held an air of command as well, one that demanded respect, and demanded for the rest to quiet down and listen. He ordered a black coffee, and a bagel, and then took a seat to the side of the counter. A chocolate bar was produced a moment later, and he bit straight into its corner, tearing it off into his mouth. He didn't even blink as the loud crack of the cocoa sounded.

A wasn't sure what it was, but something about him made him uneasy. Maybe it was the way he sat and stared, cerulean blues just piercing through everything, and everyone, he looked at. His gaze was stern, angry even. Or maybe it was his attire. Thick leather covering his legs, and large red coat with fur trim smothering his lean frame. Whatever it was, A made the mental note to keep an eye on him.

On cue, Adam appeared at the end of the counter. "Here ya go, Alternative darlin'."

Most days, A went weak in the knees for his country drawl, but not today. He turned and grabbed his coffee and muffin, and offered him a shy smile that hadn't formed fully and ducked away. "Thanks Adam, but I told you, just call me Alex.. that name is.. old."

"Naw.. I think it sounds real sophisticated. Think i'll keep usin' it."

Scrunching up his nose, A just padded off to a table to eat. He couldn't tell him enough to call him by other names. Once he'd introduced himself as Alternative, Adam didn't let it go. It _was_ kind of sweet.

It was as he moved across the cafe to his usual seat, that he noticed the strange blonde's gaze following him. He stared him down as he moved from the counter, to the table nearest it, and remained fixated on him, as he sat. It was unwavering even as A began to sip at his drink and nibble at his muffin, and only left when his own order was brought up front.

Adam called out to him again then.

"Hey, Alternative, are you gonna be workin' tomorrow?"

A groaned internally, but retained his calm expression. "I don't work until Monday, Adam. Took the weekend off. I really want to go pick up some new books.. And please, call me Alex.. Why do you want to know?"

"Jus' wonderin' 's all.."

A's brow raised, and he gave Adam the look that clearly said he didn't believe a word he'd just said. "And...?"

"And nothin'!"

Usually this was where A opted out of conversation. It was hard for him to figure out what to say next, what was appropriate.. He was surprising himself that he was noticing Adam's flirting. Normally it would fly right over his head.

"You should just tell me what you want to say, Adam. Let's not make this complicated."

The sandy blonde, freckled boy let out a partial laugh, and this time, A did feel the little shiver from his voice.

"Well I just thought.. maybe you'd like t'go hang out or somethin' this weekend.. with me."

A's mind was quickly processing the data, and rushing to find the correct response to the proposal.

"I.. um.."

"Naw, 's alright if it's a no-"

"Sure."

"Come again?"

"I said sure. I'd like to hang out with you. I don't really have plans."

"R.. Really?"

"Yeah. I think it might be fun."

"Swell! I'll come round your place after lunch tomorrow, sound good?"

Right. Hanging out meant actually leaving the house and being social.

"Yeah, sounds good."

When Adam came closer, A was stupidly confused, and his guard went up, an old habit and instinct. "What're you-"

Adam then leaned over him and grabbed a napkin, on which he quickly scribbled and nudged to A. "There's my number an' all. You call if there's any kinda problem or somethin'.. or if you just wanna talk. Alright?"

A stared bewildered at the number scribbled down. What was he supposed to do with it? What was Adam saying? His mind blanked and he ended up ignoring everything he said and simply answered with a nod. Noting he was still staring, he grabbed the napkin, and glanced up at him, for approval it had been the correct move. Judging by the teen's grin, it was.

Once he'd gone back to behind the counter, and to the kitchen, A resumed his confused stare at the digits on the paper.

"You're supposed to put the number in your cell, so you can call and text the guy."

A took a leap out of his skin at the voice, and it took a moment or two for his memory to register it belonged to the strange blonde who'd come in a bit ago, the one who had been staring for some time now.

He turned round in his chair to meet his gaze. Still as stern and bitter looking as it had been previously. Though, he was a bit closer now. Perhaps just a table away.

"Oh. Um. Thank you."

"Alternative. That's your name?"

The way he spoke it sent a shiver down A's spine, not one of pleasure much like the ones he received from Adam and his accent, but one of something else. Fear? Warning?

"I.. Well it's more of a nickname really. I prefer to go by A.. well, er.. or Alex.. Why? Do I know you?"

"No.. No you don't know me at all.. but I believe I have heard of you."

"Pardon?"

"Alternative. That's quite an odd name you know. Not one you hear all the time. Nor is 'A'. A singular letter? Even the dullest parents can be more creative then that."

"My... parents weren't really interested in fantastic names or anything. They were simple people." He lied, eyeing him wearily. Who was this man, why did he want to know all of this about him?

"You know, I have only ever heard of one other person being named Alternative, or 'A'..."

"That.. so?" Suddenly A just wanted to leave, and fast. He stood up. "That's interesting."

"Mm, it is." The stranger murmured, standing as well, easily towering over A by a near foot. "Only thing is, he's dead."

"Oh? That's unfortunate. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going-"

"Ah, well, don't let me stop you. It was nice meeting you... Alternative."

A let out an uneasy laugh and tossed his finished coffee, and muffin wrapper, into the nearest bin on his way out. "I'll uh.. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam!" He called, almost considering just waiting around for him to finish his shift. No, that was silly.

There was nothing to be scared of. A strange man? Everyone was a stranger to him most of the time. He'd leave and get the shopping done that he wanted to, and that man would do whatever it was he had planned.

When he stepped outside, he noted the rain had lifted to a light mist. Still enough to make it chilly, but it was easing off a bit. Perhaps the sun would make an appearance soon. That was something to look forward to.

Soon after, the strange man was far out of his thoughts, replaced instead with the many frustrating choices he had to make. Like which color jumper he ought to buy and whether or not it would match the skirts and stockings he had back home.

It was mid-afternoon by the time A was spent of both money and energy. He made his way back home then, several bags clutched in his hand, while his phone was in the other, trembling digits hesitating over lit up buttons. Adam's number sat in his pocket still, but he hadn't managed the courage to get it out and add it into his short list of contacts. He wondered how on earth he was supposed to call or text him, if he couldn't even add his number into his phone.

That was one of his regrets. The constant avoidance of other children in his youth. He'd focused too much on studies, grades.. rank. So much so that he never allowed himself to live and experience life like normal children and teenagers did. The mistakes he'd made doing that then were really bothering him now. If only he'd put more effort in back then. Was there still time now? Surely there was. He could learn how to befriend others, maybe even, in time, learn to trust them. Though, that step would be a long time away. Trusting another human seemed to always be ones folly.

"This is ridiculous." He cursed to himself as he pocketed the cellular phone to grab his keys from his inside pocket. "It's a phone number to a coworker. You actually know him. You're sort of friends.. well, you must be, if he's asking you to hang out. So it shouldn't be such a big deal to add his number.. he gave you it after all." Hopefully his scolding to himself would help him pluck up the guts and use the energy to do it later.

Arriving home, he felt a rush of relief. All he wanted to do now was put away the clothes, accessories, and bit of groceries, and curl up in his bed with a nice book. Or watch a pathetic reality show until he fell asleep- if he did.

Tomorrow he'd need to wake early, to shower and groom himself before meeting Adam. The idea of so much effort for another person made him almost want to add his number just to call and cancel. But he held off. He didn't want to flake out, and possibly ruin a might be friendship. He needed more of those, almost desperately. Maybe then Katie would stop being such a pain, and maybe he wouldn't hang around the cafe on days off so much.

He nudged the door open once the key prompted the lock to turn, and another nudge shut it again. The sinking sun outside made it dim inside. So the dark haired boy hurried to get inside and free his arms from the bags. He shed his jumper and hung it up in the little closet in his hall, and headed on through.

Quick as he could, A put away the groceries, flicking the kitchen light on. It illuminated part of the living room, dining room and the hall, enough for him to see towards his bedroom. He entertained the thought of getting clap-on lights, to make his life easier. It was shot down shortly after. A waste. He didn't need fancy lights, he just needed to get home earlier, or leave a few lights on when he left.

No..

He _had_ left lights on when he left. The bathroom, front hall, and his room.

_Someone was there_

His fear began to build, and with it, the panic. What was he supposed to do? And where was said intruder? Could he just walk back out the front door? But if he did, he had no car to just get in and drive, he'd have to walk or run, and A's feeble body wouldn't allow that. He'd fall, grow tired instantly. That idea was gone before it'd completed itself.

The young prodigy's brain began to go through every fact he knew about invasions, robberies, vicious crimes that occured in a home. It was tearing open files he'd stored long ago, and desperately attempting to locate the proper reaction for the situation.

His phone. Adam. The police. Anyone the damn numbers would reach.

He quickly abandoned his bags to go back to the front hall where his jumper had been stowed. He ripped the door open, but he didn't find his jumper.

Instead he was face to face with the silver barrel of a gun, and its holder; the blonde stranger.

"Hello, Alternative."


End file.
